juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum27
25px *Archiwum do 2.10.08 *Archiwum do 29.10.08 *Archiwum do 27.11.08 *Archiwum do 29.12.08 *Archiwum do 31.01.09 *Archiwum do 28.02.09 *Archiwum do 25.03.09 *Archiwum do 24.04.09 *Archiwum do 23.05.09 *Archiwum do 17.07.09 *Archiwum do 31.08.09 *Archiwum do 4.10.09 *Archiwum do 31.10.09 *Archiwum do 4.12.09 *Archiwum do 19.01.10 *Archiwum do 13.03.10 *Archiwum do 25.04.10 *Archiwum do 20.06.10 *Archiwum do 17.08.10 *Archiwum do 04.09.10 *Archiwum do 09.10.10 *Archiwum do 10.12.10 *Archiwum do 11.02.11 *Archiwum do 28.05.11 *Archiwum do 10.09.11 2012 Sierpień *Kontuzja kostki Giovinco :Pomocnika Juventusu Turyn Sebastiana Giovinco czeka przerwa z powodu kontuzji kostki, jakiej doznał w sobotę. 25-latek nie zagra co najmniej przez dwa tygodnie. Giovinco kontuzji doznał w wygranym 2:0 spotkaniu z Parmą. Po meczu przeprowadzono badania, z których wynika, że pomocnik zerwał więzadło w kostce. W związku z tym ominie go mecz reprezentacji narodowej w eliminacjach do Mistrzostw Świata przeciwko Bułgarii i Malcie. 120px|right *Cech: Buffon i Casillas są najlepsi :Petr Cech, bramkarz Chelsea Londyn, jest uważany za jednego z najlepszych bramkarzy na świecie. Reprezentant Czech uważa jednak, że to miano należy się jednemu z dwójki - Gianluigi Buffon i Iker Casillas. Golkiper ze Stamford Bridge odegrał wiodącą rolę w poprzedniej edycji Ligi Mistrzów. Dzięki jego interwencjom Chelsea dotarła do finału, a tam ograła Bayern Monachium. Cech przekonuje, że w osiąganiu sukcesów pomaga mu obserwacja Gianluigiego Buffona i Ikera Casillasa, których bierze za wzór. Podziwiam mocno tych dwóch bramkarzy. Przez ponad 10 lat prezentują równy poziom grając w klubie i reprezentacji. To czyni ich najlepszymi na świecie. Wcześniej źródłem inspiracji byli dla mnie Oliver Kahn, Peter Schmeichel i Edwin van der Sar. *Uraz Lucio mniej poważny :Według wstępnych doniesień prasowych Lucio miał pauzować z powodu kontuzji przez około cztery miesiące, tymczasem jego uraz wydaje się być mniej poważny. Brazylijczyk przeszedł szczegółowe badania i będzie musiał pauzować przez około sześć tygodni choć wcześniej wydawało się, że przerwa potrwa nawet do czterech miesięcy. Gdyby kontuzja Lucio rzeczywiście okazała się tak poważna, Juventus musiałby poszukać na rynku transferowym zastępcy dla tego zawodnika. Miejsce w defensywie w sobotnim spotkaniu ligowym z Parmą zajęli Andrea Barzagli, Leonardo Bonucci i Luca Marrone. 120px|right *Poważna kontuzja Lucio :Brazylijczyk Lucio doznał poważnej kontuzji więzadeł krzyżowych. Z tego powodu nie zagra prawdopodobnie przez kilka najbliższych miesięcy. Były obrońca Interu na piątkowym treningu mistrzów Włoch skręcił prawą kostkę. Kontuzja okazała się jednak dużo poważniejsza, niż się na początku wydawało. Doświadczony Brazylijczyk zerwał bowiem więzadła krzyżowe. Potwierdziła to oficjalna strona internetowa Starej Damy. Na razie nie wiadomo jeszcze jak długa przerwa czeka Lucio. Szacuje się jednak, że odpocznie od futbolu na co najmniej kilka miesięcy. Być może Juventus jeszcze w letnim okienku transferowym będzie chciał ściągnąć kogoś, kto będzie mógł zastąpić Brazylijczyka. *Carrera: Sam podejmowałem decyzje :Zastępujący na ławce Juventusu Antonio Conte Massimo Carrera przyznał, że sam podejmował wszystkie decyzje podczas sobotniego spotkania z Parmą. Mistrzowie Włoch wygrali w nim 2:0. Conte ma wielką charyzmę i jest wspaniałym trenerem, który ufa swoim ludziom. Staram się przekazać pasję graczom na boisku. Pracowałem z nimi przez lata, więc wiem co myślą. Zostawiłem swój telefon w klubowym autobusie, więc podczas meczu nie kontaktowałem się z Conte. Podejmowałem własne decyzje. Jaka jest moja przyszłość? Na razie zastępuję mojego trenera przy linii bocznej. Zobaczymy, co będzie później. Vidal chciał strzelać rzut karny, ponieważ czuł się na to gotowy. Zakup Kwadwo Asamoaha był bardzo mądry. Piłkarz to dzisiaj udowodnił. 120px|right *Serie A 2012-13 (1/38): Juventus 2-0 Parma :W drugim spotkaniu pierwszej kolejki nowego sezonu Serie A Juventus FC pokonał FC Parmę 2:0, po golach Lichtsteinera i Pirlo. Wygrana i trzy punkty Starej Damy są zasłużone, nie zabrakło jednak kontrowersji. :Juventus - Parma 2:0 (0:0) :bramki: 54' Lichtsteiner (asysta Asamoah), 58' Pirlo (rzut wolny) :Juventus (3-5-2): Storari - Bonucci, Marrone, Barzagli - Lichtsteiner (78' Padoin), Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Giovinco (87' De Ceglie), Vucinic (79' Matri) :Ławka: Leali, Branescu, Chiellini, Masi, Pogba, Boakye, Giaccherini, Quagliarella :Trener: Massimo Carrera :Parma (3-5-2): Mirante - Zaccardo, Paletta, Lucarelli - Rosi (81' Pelle), Acquah (57' Ninis), Parolo, Valdes, Gobbi - Pabon (59' Belfodil), Biabiany :Ławka: Pavarini, Morrone, Fideleff, Musacci, Bajza, Benalouane, Modesto :Trener: Roberto Donadoni :Żółte kartki: 11' Giovinco, 75' Marchisio - 4' Babiany, 24' Acquah, 34' Mirante, 57' Lucarelli, 67' Paletta, 73' Valdes :Sędzia główny: Andrea Romeo *Prandelli: Faworytem do Scudetto jest Juventus :Selekcjoner reprezentacji Włoch, Cesare Prandelli, wypowiedział się na temat zbliżającego się sezonu Serie A. Według niego mistrzostwo kraju powinien obronić Juventus Turyn. Głównym faworytem do zdobycia mistrzostwa Włoch jest Juventus. Po pierwsze mają za sobą nadzwyczajny sezon, w którym drużyna się skonsolidowała i pokazała wiele jakości. Po drugie będą chcieli potwierdzić swoją siłę na poziomie europejskim. Uważam, że "Stara Dama" nie będzie miał problemów z grą na trzech frontach, nawet bez obecności trenera Antonio Conte. W letnim oknie transferowym "Bianconeri" wzmocnili się piłkarzami o dużej jakości. Ponadto klub stworzył profesjonalny klimat, w którym każdy zawodnik czuje się częścią projektu i stanowi integralną jego część. Na koniec Prandelli wypowiedział się o kadrze mistrzów Włoch: Grając co trzy dni ważne jest mieć wyrównaną kadrę. W Turynie widzę po dwóch zawodników na każdą pozycję. Długa ławka pomoże im przezwyciężyć trudności. Zakupy Pogby, Asamoaha, Isli, Giovinco, czy Lucio wprowadziły klub na nowy poziom. A można przypuszczać, że to jeszcze nie koniec. 120px|right *Inter mógł pozyskać Quagliarellę :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn Fabio Quagliarella znajdował się w orbicie zainteresowań Interu Mediolan, zanim do tego klubu trafił Antonio Cassano. Inter poważnie zastanawiał się nad pozyskaniem Fabio w zamian za Giampaolo Pazziniego, ale Juventus stanowczo odmówił. Nie chciał bowiem pozbywać się czołowego napastnika na rzecz ligowego rywala. Przedstawiciel reprezentanta Włoch zapewnił także, że nie ma szans, by jego zawodnik przeniósł się do AC Milan. Przeprowadziliśmy tylko luźną rozmowę, nic poza tym. Quagliarella, który w zeszłym sezonie zdobył cztery gole w Serie A, nadal łączony jest z możliwością zmiany otoczenia jeszcze przed końcem sierpnia. *Wściekły Conte: Dyskwalifikacja to absurd! :W środę odrzucone zostało odwołanie Antonio Conte od 10-miesięcznej dyskwalifikacji za domniemaną wiedzę o korupcji. Na czwartkowej konferencji prasowej szkoleniowiec Juventusu nie przebierał w słowach. Nadszedł czas aby głośno porozmawiać po wysłuchaniu tego, co wszyscy mieli do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Do tej pory zachowywałem się zawsze w odpowiedni sposób, mimo niesprawiedliwości jaka mnie dotknęła. Teraz chcę zdementować kilka rzeczy. Nigdy nie brałem udziału w zakładach. Carobbio podawał się za mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i uznano, że jest wiarygodny. Ja natomiast jestem niewiarygodny. Ugodę uważam za szantaż. Jestem niewinny. To żenujące. Oni zrujnowali moją wiarygodność w szatni. Osoby, które mnie znają, wiedzą jaki jestem. To wszystko jest absurdalne, każdy musi to zrozumieć. Teraz boję się kłócić z jednym z moich własnych piłkarzy. Jeżeli posadzę kogoś na ławce, może się zdarzyć właśnie coś takiego. Wierzą w słowa kogoś, kto sprzedaje mecze od trzech i pół roku, kto jest w stanie sprzedać własną rodzinę. Co mogę zrobić? Mam wszędzie brać ze sobą kamerę, aby rejestrowała każdy mój ruch? Przecież takie rzeczy mogą zdarzyć się każdemu. 120px|right *Sparingi 2012/13: AC Milan 2-3 Juventus :Na tydzień przed rozpoczęciem rywalizacji w Serie A, na San Siro w Mediolanie rozegrane zostało spotkanie o Trofeo Berlusconi. Po bardzo ciekawym spotkaniu, Juventus pokonał 3:2 AC Milan. :Milan - Juventus 2:3 (1:2) :bramki: 9', 77' (k.) Robinho - 12' Marchisio, 42' Vidal, 64' Matri :Milan (4-3-1-2): Abbiati - Abate (52' Nocerino), Zapata, Yepes, Antonini (46' De Sciglio) - Flamini (63' Traore), Montolivo, Constant - Boateng (80' Valoti) - Emanuelson (46' Pato), Robihno. :Ławka: Amelia, Acerbi, Mesbah, Bonera :Juventus (3-5-2): Storari - Lucio (46' Lichtsteiner) (86' Asamoah), Marrone (89' Rugani), Barzagli (69' Masi) - Padoin (46' Pazienza), Vidal (46' Quagliarella), Pogba, Marchisio (46' Giaccherini), De Ceglie (46' Bonucci) - Giovinco (46' Ziegler), Vucinic (46' Matri) :Ławka: Leali :Żółte kartki: 65' Yepes - 13' Vidal, 77' Masi :Sędzia główny: Marco Guida *Allegri: Poprawić grę w defensywie :Szkoleniowiec Milanu Massimiliano Allegri stwierdził, że błędy w defensywie kosztowały jest drużynę porażkę 2:3 z Juventusem w niedzielnym meczu o Trofeum Berlusconiego. Rossoneri jako pierwsi objęli prowadzenie w tym meczu, ale ostatecznie musieli uznać wyższość Starej Damy. Straciliśmy bramki, których mogliśmy uniknąć. Musimy lepiej grać w w defensywie, ale Cristian Zapata i Mario Yepes nigdy wcześniej nie grali ze sobą. Musimy być również bardziej zdecydowani z przodu. Jedyną rzeczą z której zadowolony był Allegri był występ pozyskanego z Fiorentiny Riccardo Montolivo. Montolivo potrafi grać dobrze w piłkę. Zrobił również kilka bardzo dobrych rzeczy w defensywie. 120px|right *Conte odwoła się od zawieszenia :Zawieszony na 10 miesięcy trener Juventusu Antonio Conte odwoła się od decyzji Komisji Dyscyplinarnej - poinformowało "Corriere dello Sport". Szkoleniowiec pojedzie w poniedziałek do Rzymu, gdzie stanie przed Federalnym Sądem Sprawiedliwości. Conte został zawieszony za zaniechanie donosu w sprawie ustawieniu dwóch spotkań Serie B, za czasów kiedy trenował Sienę. Trener miał wiedzieć, że piłkarze sprzedali spotkanie i nie poinformował o tym prokuratury. Jego obecność w sali sądowej to kolejny znak, że Conte zamierza walczyć o swoje dobre imię. Nasza apelacja jest odpowiednio umotywowana, a zespół prawniczy został wzmocniony przez Giulię Bongiorno. Ta, znana w całych Włoszech prawniczka nie bierze się za przegrane sprawy. Udowodnimy, że zeznania Filippo Carobbio, które postawiły mojego klienta w złym świetle, są nieprawdziwe. Były piłkarz oskarżył Conte z zawiści. *Sparing: Juventus A 5-1 Juventus B :W czwartek w Turynie rozegrano tradycyjne spotkanie między pierwszym zespołem Juventusu a drużyną młodzieżową. Młodość po raz kolejny przegrała z doświadczeniem, a mecz zakończył się wynikiem 5:1. :Juventus A - Juventus B 5:1 (1:0) :bramki: 25' Quagliarella, 57' Matri, 63' Giaccherini, 74' Giovinco, 76' Ruggiero - 62' Bonantini :Juventus A (4-4-2): Buffon (46' Storari) - Lucio (46' Guano), Bonucci (46' Garcia Tena), Rugani - Padoin (72' Ruggiero), Pazienza, Pogba (72' Vidal), Giaccherini (72' Marchisio), De Ceglie (72' Balbis) - Matri (72' Giovinco), Quagliarella (72' Padovan) :Ławka: Chiellini :Juventus B (4-3-2-1): :1. połowa: Branescu - Carlos Garcia, Alcibiade, Gerbaudo, Mattelli - Baldis, Alcibiade, Bianco - Bouy, Bonatini (30' Ilari) - Beltrame (30' Josipovic) :2. połowa: Branescu (75' Costantino) - Tavanti, Magnusson, Penna, Laursen - Kabashi, Lanini, Emmanuello - Beltrame, (75' Ceria) Mattiello - Bonatini (75' Owusu) :Sędzia główny: Colosimo 120px|right *Negredo łączony z Juve :Juventus wciąż poszukuje napastnika. Wydaje się, że transfer Fernando Llorente będzie niemożliwy, więc Bianconeri szukają alternatywnego rozwiązania. Stara Dama nie chce płacić ponad 20 milionów euro za piłkarza, któremu za rok kończy się kontrakt z baskijskim klubem. Jeśli kluby nie osiągną porozumienia, Juve może zabiegać o atakującego Sevilli, Alvaro Negredo. Mistrz Europy z 2012 roku w zeszłym sezonie ligowym zdobył 14 bramek w 30 spotkaniach. W sumie w barwach andaluzyjskiego klubu trafiał do siatki rywali 45 razy w 103 meczach La Liga. *Yepes: Juventus jest krok przed wszystkimi :To będzie bardzo trudny sezon we Włoszech, gdyż poziom się wyrównał. Z drugiej strony jednak Juventus jest o krok przed resztą drużyn i to oni są faworytami do tytułu. Jeśli chodzi o "Rossonerich" to nie sposób nie zauważyć, że opuściło nas wielu wspaniałych piłkarzy. Jednak do 31 sierpnia jest jeszcze dużo czasu i spodziewamy się wzmocnień, dzięki którym będziemy bardziej konkurencyjni. Yepes odniósł się również do towarzyskiego spotkania Juventusu z Milanem, który odbędzie się w ramach Pucharu Berlusconiego w niedzielę, 19 sierpnia w stolicy Lombardii: Będzie to ciekawe spotkanie i ostatni sprawdzian przed nowym sezonem. W zeszłym roku to my wygraliśmy, a potem mistrzostwo zdobył Juventus. W tym niech role się odwrócą. 120px|right *Iaquinta trafi do Bundesligi? :Niemiecki Hamburger SV może być kolejnym przystankiem w piłkarskiej karierze Vincenzo Iaquinty. 32-letni napastnik nie ma szans na grę w drużynie mistrzów Włoch. Zgodnie z doniesieniami niemieckiej prasy Iaquinta znajduje się na liście życzeń niemieckiego klubu. 32-latek nie jest w planach Antonio Conte na nowy sezon i może szukać nowego pracodawcy. Dodatkowo to ostatni moment aby uzyskać za niego pieniądze, gdyż za rok wygasa jego umowa. Zainteresowanie Iaquintą wyraziły również angielskie kluby, w tym Fulham Londyn. Na ostatnie pół roku Iaquinta został wypożyczony do zdegradowanej Ceseny. Zdobył jednego gola w siedmiu występach. *Juventus negocjuje transfer Llorente :Napastnik Athletiku Bilbao, Fernando Llorente może niebawem przenieść się do turyńskiego Juventusu. Rozmowy trwają przyznał dyrektor sportowy mistrzów Włoch Beppe Marotta. Tego lata "Stara Dama" próbowała pozyskać Stevana Joveticia i Robina van Persiego. Teraz celem transferowym numer jeden stał się Llorente. - Chcemy go kupić, jednak negocjacje nie są łatwe, bo Baskowie nie chcą pozbywać się napastnika - wyjawił Marotta. Dziennikarze uważają, że kluby są bliskie porozumienia. Ma to potwierdzić konferencja prasowa, którą klub z San Mames zwołał na poniedziałek. Zdaniem mediów za Llorente trzeba będzie zapłacić ok. 20 milionów euro. 120px|right *Kary dla Napoli po meczu o Superpuchar Włoch :Goran Pandev oraz Andrea Dossena nie wystąpią w dwóch pierwszych spotkaniach Serie A. To kara nałożona przez Komisję Dyscyplinarną za zachowanie obydwu zawodników w czasie oraz tuż po zakończeniu spotkania o Superpuchar Włoch pomiędzy Juventusem a Napoli. Pandev obejrzał czerwoną kartkę za znieważenie sędziego liniowego. Z kolei Dossena po końcowym gwizdku "użył słów, których celem było zastraszanie oficjela spotkania" - czytamy w uzasadnieniu. Obydwaj piłkarze nie wystąpią w spotkaniach z Palermo i Fiorentią. Mniejsza kara spotkała natomiast Juana Zunigę oraz trenera Waltera Mazzariego, którzy przegapią tylko mecz z Palermo. *Marchisio krytykuje piłkarzy Napoli :Claudio Marchisio skrytykował postawę piłkarzy Napoli, którzy odmówili uczestnictwa w ceremonii wręczania medali po meczu o Superpuchar Włoch. Każdy ma prawo robić co chce, ale reprezentacja Italii została na murawie i oglądała, jak Hiszpanie odbierają trofeum po zwycięstwie w finale Euro 2012. Także piłkarze Juventusu pozostali na uroczystości wręczania pucharu dla zawodników Napoli po przegranym spotkaniu o Puchar Włoch. Ich protesty? Może po kilku kartkach za paskudne ataki w pierwszej połowie nie oglądalibyśmy czerwonych w drugiej części meczu. 26-letni zawodnik wczorajsze zwycięstwo traktuje w kategorii rewanżu za przegrany finał Pucharu Włoch. To była dobra zemsta za tamten mecz. Zwycięstwo w ciężkich okolicznościach pozwoli nam dobrze rozpocząć sezon. Pokazaliśmy charakter, kiedy potrafiliśmy dwukrotnie odrobić straty. 120px|right *Piłkarze Napoli nie odebrali medali :Piłkarze Napoli postanowili zbojkotować ceremonię wręczenia medali po meczu o Superpuchar Włoch. Podopieczni Waltera Mazzariego nie mogli pogodzić się z decyzjami sędziego, który wyrzucił z boiska dwóch piłkarzy Azzurich. Czerwone kartki obejrzeli Goran Pandev oraz Juan Camilo Zuniga. Taki sam los spotkał trenera Napoli, który za protesty w 90 minucie został odesłany na trybuny. Losy spotkania rozstrzygnęła dogrywka, w której Bianconeri zdobyli dwie bramki. Zawodnicy przegranej drużyny nie odebrali pamiątkowych medali. Postanowili także nie rozmawiać o zaistniałej sytuacji z mediami. *Superpuchar Włoch 2012: Juventus 4-2 Napoli (dog.) :Piłkarze Juventusu sięgnęli w sobotę w Pekinie po piąty w swojej historii Superpuchar Włoch. Napoli, które kończyło mecz w dziewiątkę, dwukrotnie wychodziło na prowadzenie, a skapitulowało dopiero w trakcie 30-minutowej dogrywki. :Juventus - Napoli 4:2 (2:2, 1:2) :bramki: 37' Asamoah (asysta Vidal), 74' Vidal (karny), 98' Maggio (samobójczy), 102' Vucinić (asysta Marchisio) - 27' Cavani, 41' Pandev :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Lucio - Lichtsteiner (89' Padoin), Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Giovinco (117' Giaccherini), Matri (46' Vucinić) :Ławka: Storari, De Ceglie, Quagliarella, Marrone :Trener: Massimo Carrera (w zastępstwie za Antonio Conte) :Napoli (3-5-1-1): De Sanctis - Campagnaro, Cannavaro (62' Fernandez), Britos - Maggio, Inler, Behrami, Hamsik (66' Gargano), Zuniga - Cavani - Pandew Ławka: Rosati, Aronica, Dossena, Insigne, Vargas :Trener: Walter Mazzarri :Żółte kartki: 76' Lichtsteiner, 92' Giovinco, 112' Bonucci - 32' Britos, 52' Cannavaro, 54' Behrami, 64' Cavani, 76' Zuniga :Czerwone kartki: 84' Pandew, 93' Zuniga :Sędzia główny: Paolo Mazzoleni :Widzów: ok. 75 000 120px|right *Sparing Juventus 2-0 Malaga :W kolejnym przedsezonowym sprawdzianie Juventus pokonał Malagę 2:0. Dublet w tym meczu zanotował Matri, zdobywca obu bramek, a także Padoin, który dwukrotnie asystował. Była to ostatnia próba sił przed meczem o Superpuchar Włoch, który rozegrany zostanie za tydzień. :Juventus - Malaga 2:0 (1:0) :bramki: 3' Matri (asysta Padoin), 51' Matri (asysta Padoin) :Juventus (3-5-2): Storari (90' Leali) - Lichtsteiner (78' Masi), Marrone (90' Rugani), Lucio (78' Bonucci) - Padoin (78' Untersee), Vidal (46' De Ceglie, 90' Ziegler), Pirlo (77' Pogba), Marchisio (90' Pazienza), Asamoah (77' Giaccherini) - Giovinco (78' Boakye), Matri (78' Quagliarella) :Ławka: Buffon, Branescu, Pepe :Trener: Antonio Conte :Malaga (4-4-2): Caballero - Jesus Gamez, Demichelis, Mathijsen (46' Welington), Monreal - Joaquin (78' Buonanotte), Maresca (60' Camacho), Toulalan, Suarez (60' Sanchez) - Fernandez, Portillo :Ławka: Kameni, Eliseu, Isco, Duda, Juanmi :Trener: Manuel Pellegrini *Cannavaro trenerem Juve? :Fabio Cannavaro mógłby zastąpić tymczasowo Antonio Conte na ławce trenerskiej Juventusu. Były obrońca Starej Damy niedawno uzyskał certyfikat trenerski, który pozwala mu na pracę w Serie A. Przypomnijmy, że obecnemu szkoleniowcowi Juve grozi 15 miesięcy dyskwalifikacji. Cannavaro w wywiadzie dla RTL 102,5 Radio zapowiedział, iż jest gotów podjąć się wyzwania. Co bym zrobił, gdyby Juventus mnie poprosił? Ciężko byłoby odmówić. Były obrońca reprezentacji Włoch wierzy w pomyślne zakończenie całej sprawy. Maja świetnego trenera, który wygrał Scudetto i mam nadzieję, że znajdą rozwiązanie. Jedyny problem z Conte jest taki, że nie będzie mógł zasiadać na ławce w niedziele. A przecież głównie liczy się codzienna praca na treningach - dodał. Brak obecności na ławce jest problemem, ale przecież przy dzisiejszej technice można być na trybunach, oglądać mecz i mieć pewną kontrolę w wydawaniu poleceń dla drużyny. Cannavaro grał w Juventusie w latach 2004-2006 oraz 2009-2010. Łącznie wystąpił 127 razy w koszulce Bianconerich. Jak informują włoskie media, najpoważniejszym kandydatem na stanowisko tymczasowego trenera jest asystent Conte, Massimo Carrera. 120px|right *Transfery Krasicia i Pogby potwierdzone :Juventus dopiero kilka godzin temu potwierdził oficjalnie finalizację transakcji z udziałem Milosa Krasicia i Paula Pogby. Pierwszy z graczy opuszcza Turyn i przenosi się za 7 milionów euro do Fenerbahce. 19-letni Francuz zasilił natomiast szeregi Starej Damy, przechodząc za darmo z Man United. Jak czytamy na oficjalnej stronie Juventusu, Pogba złożył podpis pod 4-letnim kontraktem. Wspomniany Krasić występował w Juventusie od 2010 roku, ale nie zdołał przekonać do siebie obecnego szkoleniowca, Antonio Conte. O transferach obu zawodników mówiło się co prawda od kilku tygodni, ale do sobotniego poranku czekano na oficjalny komunikat klubu. *Bonucci zawieszony na trzy sezony? :Sankcje w związku z wykrytą niedawno ofertą korupcyjną mogą spotkać dwóch zawodników Juventusu - Leonardo Bonucciego i Simone Pepe. Pierwszy z nich może zostać zawieszony na trzy lata i sześć miesięcy. Zarzuty korupcyjne odnośnie Bonucciego dotyczą jego kariery w Bari. Drugi z zawodników Starej Damy rozliczany ma być natomiast za okres gry w Udinese. Spekuluje się, iż Pepe może zostać zawieszony na 12 miesięcy. Spore sankcje nałożone zostaną także na Bolognę, której grozi otrzymanie dwóch ujemnych punktów. Degradacja do Lega Pro czeka prawdopodobnie spadkowicza Serie A - Lecce. 120px|right *Krasić odchodzi do Turcji :Jak poinformowała oficjalna strona Fenerbahce, Milos Krasić ustalił warunki indywidualnego kontraktu. Serb, który trafił do Juventusu w 2010 roku za 15 milionów euro, ma pozostać w Turcji przez kolejne cztery sezony. Włoskie media informowały wcześniej, iż włodarze Starej Damy otrzymają za sprzedaż Krasicia 7 milionów euro. Niezainteresowany zatrzymaniem Serba był szkoleniowiec Juve, Antonio Conte. Sam zawodnik wypowiadał się początkowo niechętnie o przenosinach do Turcji, ale po namowie agenta oraz swojej rodziny postanowił zmienić zdanie. *Felipe Melo we Florencji? :Felipe Melo powrócił do Juventusu Turyn z wypożyczenia do Galatasaray Stambuł. Turcy nie zdecydowali się na wykupienie Brazylijczyka. Działacze Starej Samy chcą sprzedać swojego pomocnika i zarobić na nim konkretne pieniądze. Finansowe wymagania turyńskiego klubu były głównym z powodów niewykupienia zawodnika przez Galatasaray. Zainteresowanie usługami Felipe Melo wyraził Bayern Monachium oraz CSKA Moskwa. Obecny kontrakt zawodnika wygasa w czerwcu 2014 roku. Juventus chciałby sprzedać piłkarza, za którego w 2009 roku zapłacił 19 mln euro. Obecna wartość Brazylijczyka szacowana jest na około 12 mln euro. Mało realne wydaje się wyłożenie takiej sumy na 29-letniego zawodnika. W ostatnich dniach dziennikarze we Włoszech spekulowali, że możliwy jest powrót zawodnika do Florencji na zasadzie wypożyczenia z opcją pierwokupu. 120px|right *Juve nie porozmawia z mediami :Juventus wydał oświadczenie, w którym poinformował, iż w najbliższym czasie zaprzestanie kontaktu z mediami. Ma to związek z problemami szkoleniowca pierwszego zespołu Starej Damy - Antonio Conte. Komisja Dyscyplinarna odrzuciła propozycję Włocha, który za swój udział w aferze korupcyjnej był gotowy zaakceptować 3-miesięczne zawieszenie i 200 tysięcy euro grzywny. Spekuluje się, że trenerowi Juventusu grożą obecnie znacznie poważniejsze konsekwencje. Jak czytamy w oficjalnym komunikacie, władze klubu nie chcą komentować całej sprawy i czekają na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Dodatkowe informacje przekazane zostaną dziennikarzom w czwartek popołudniu. *Poważne problemy Conte :Komisja Dyscyplinarna odrzuciła wniosek Antonio Conte, który wraz z prokuratorem ubiegał się o nałożenie 200 tysięcy euro grzywny oraz 3-miesięczne zawieszenie. Uznano jednak, że zaproponowana kara jest zbyt niska w stosunku do postawionych zarzutów. Przypomnijmy, że Conte sądzony jest obecnie z powodu udziału w odkrytej niedawno aferze korupcyjnej. Spekuluje się, że obecny szkoleniowiec Juventusu może zostać ukarany rocznym zawieszeniem i znacznie wyższą grzywną pieniężną. Kary nałożone zostaną także na co najmniej trzy włoskie kluby. Siena otrzyma prawdopodobnie sześć ujemnych punktów i 100 tysięcy grzywny. 30 tysięcy zapłacą natomiast Varese oraz Torino. 120px|right *Sparing: Juventus 1-1 Benfica :Piłkarze Juventusu zremisowali 1:1 w sparingowym spotkaniu z Benfiką Lizbona. Jedynego gola dla Starej Damy w doliczonym czasie gry zdobył Milos Krasić. Kilka chwil wcześniej prowadzenie dla Benfiki uzyskał Oscar Cardozo. :Juventus - Benfica Lizbona 1:1 (0:0) :bramki: Cardozo 88, Krasić 90+2 :Juventus: Buffon (46' Storari) - Lichtsteiner, Marrone (64' Masi), Bonucci - Padoin (82' Untersee), Vidal (82' Pazienza), Pirlo (78' Pogba), Marchisio (30' Giaccherini), Asamoah (73' Ziegler) - Giovinco (73' Krasic), Matri (57' Quagliarella) :Benfica: Artur - Maxi Pereira, Luisao, Garay, Melgarejo (78' Luisinho) - Javi Garcia, Witsel, Perez (56' Nolito), Martins (56' Rodrigo Mora) - Gaitan (6' Bruno Cesar, 66' Ola John), Michel (46' Cardoso) Lipiec *Sparing: Hertha Berlin 0-2 Juventus :Juventus rozegrał swój pierwszy sparing w czasie okresu przygotowawczego do nowego sezonu, pokonując Herthę Berlin 2:0. Gole dla zespołu mistrza Włoch zdobywali Alessandro Matri i Milos Krasić. Piłkarze Starej Damy, którzy przystąpili do meczu bez kontuzjowanych Mirko Vicinicia i Reto Zieglera, nie rozegrali - jak podkreślają włoskie media - zbyt dobrego spotkania. O końcowych rezultacie zadecydowała nie tyle lepsza gra, co skuteczność. Piłka po uderzeniach zawodników Herthy zatrzymywała się dwukrotnie na poprzeczce. :Hertha Berlin - Juventus 0:2 (0:1) :bramki: Matri (21), Krasic (90) :Hertha Berlin: Burchert (Sprint 46’); Ndjeng (Bastians 75’), Hubnik (Neumann 89’), Brooks (Mukhtar 89’) , Schulz (Morales 75’); Beichler (Ramos 46’), Niemeyer (Lustenberger 46’), Kluge (Ronny 46’), Knoll (Ben-Sahar 46’); Kachunga (Ben-Hatira 46’), Allagui (Wagner 46’) :Juventus: Storari; Lichtsteiner, Masi (Rugani 69’), Lucio (Pazienza 46’), De Ceglie (Untersee 21’); Padoin, Vidal (Buoy 81’), Marrone, Asamoah (Appelt 75’); Matri (Boakye 46’), Quagliarella (Krasić 63’) 120px|right *Napoli zbojkotuje Superpuchar Włoch? :Aurelio De Laurentiis, który kilka dni temu oburzał się z powodu terminarza Serie A, zaszokował ponownie. Prezydent Napoli zapowiedział, że jego klub jest gotowy zbojkotować mecz o Superpuchar Włoch, który zaplanowano na 11 sierpnia w Pekinie. Czy może ktoś mi wyjaśnić jaki sens ma kilkudniowa podróż do Chin tuż przed startem nowego sezonu? Najwyraźniej nikt, dlatego nie mamy zamiaru tam lecieć. To szalona podroż i niepotrzebny stres. Jak informują włoskie media, włodarze Napoli kontaktowali się już z prawnikami i przedstawicielami ligi, by dowiedzieć się, czy w przypadku bojkotu Superpucharu na klub nałożone zostaną poważne kary finansowe. *Ziegler nie przejdzie do Benfiki :Benfica Lizbona zrezygnowała z zatrudnienia obrońcy Juventusu, Reto Zieglera. Portugalski klub woli sprowadzić na Estadio da Luz gracza AS Roma, Jose Angela. "O Glorioso" zaoferowali za usługi Szwajcara 2,5 mln euro, podczas gdy "Stara Dama" oczekiwała dwa razy wyższej kwoty. Wobec kłopotów w negocjacjach, Benfica porzuciła pomysł sprowadzenia lewego obrońcy i skupiła się na defensorze "Giallorossich". Jose Angel dostał zielone światło do opuszczenia Stadio Olimpico. Hiszpan wzmocnił "Wilki" w zeszłym roku, kiedy trenerem Romy był jego rodak Luis Enrique. Po tym jak szkoleniowiec zrezygnował z prowadzenia klubu, pod znakiem zapytania stanęła przyszłość 22-latka. Nowy trener rzymian, Zdenek Zeman, oznajmił graczowi, że nie będzie brany pod uwagę przy ustalaniu składu w nowym sezonie. *Pogba przed testami medycznymi :Niewykluczone, że jeszcze dziś Paul Pogba stanie się oficjalnie piłkarzem Juventusu. 19-latek zjawi się w piątek w Turynie, gdzie przejdzie testy medyczne i złoży podpis pod ustalonym wcześniej kontraktem. 19-latek, który występował dotychczas w Manchesterze United, został okrzyknięty piłkarzem mistrza Włoch już na początku tego miesiąca. Mimo wcześniejszych ustaleń, wszelkie formalności zostaną sfinalizowane dopiero teraz. Zdaniem Sky Sport Italia młody Francuz zjawi się dziś w Turynie, gdzie czekają już na niego oficjele klubu. Niewykluczone, że Pogba zawita jeszcze w piątek na trening Starej Damy. 120px|right *Jovetić nie na sprzedaż :Współwłaściciel Fiorentiny, Andrea Della Valle poinformował media, że jego klub odrzucił opiewającą na 25 milionów euro ofertę za Stevana Joveticia. O 22-latka zabiega najmocniej Juventus Turyn. Oprócz włodarzy Starej Damy chęć zakontraktowania reprezentanta Czarnogóry wyrażają także Chelsea, Arsenal oraz Barcelona. Niemal na pewno oferta odrzucona przez klub z Florencji należała jednak do Starej Damy. Rozmawiałem z Joveticiem i wyjaśniłem mu, że nie jest na sprzedaż. Jest wiele powodów naszej decyzji i mam nadzieję, że nas rozumie. On jest bardzo młody i wielka kariera jest jeszcze przed nim. Mogę powiedzieć, że na pewno zostanie z nami na kolejny rok, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie ich więcej. Gdy ma się w zespole tak wielki talent, chce się go zatrzymać. *Inter wymieni się z Juventusem? :Inter Mediolan nie wyklucza wymiany Giampaolo Pazziniego na Fabio Quagliarellę z Juventusu Turyn. Andrea Stramaccioni nie widzi środkowego napastnika w planach na przyszły sezon. Pazzini jest jednym z zawodników, których młody szkoleniowiec mediolańczyków najchętniej pozbyłby się w letnim okienku transferowym. Sam zainteresowany też optuje za zmianą środowiska, gdyż nie interesuje go rola zmiennika Diego Milito. Z kolei Beppe Marotta pełniący funkcję dyrektora generalnego Juventusu Turyn jest fanem byłego napastnika Sampdorii. W dodatku Quagliarella może tego lata pożegnać się z Juventusem z uwagi na brak gwarancji występów w pierwszej jedenastce. Pazzini w ostatnim sezonie wystąpił w 33 spotkaniach ligowych i strzelił pięć goli. Dla porównania, w barwach mistrza Włoch Quagliarella trafiał czterokrotnie w 23 występach. 120px|right *Spartak zainteresowany Melo :Mimo że negacje w sprawie przenosin Felipe Melo do Galatasaray stanęły w martwym punkcie, niewykluczone, że Brazylijczyk opuści w to lato Juventus. Zainteresowani jego transferem są włodarze Spartaka Moskwa. Jak informuje Sky Sport Italia, włodarze rosyjskiego klubu są gotowi zaoferować Starej Damie 8,5 milionów euro, włączając do tego bonusy, których wypłata byłaby uzależniona od występów samego zawodnika. Melo spędził ostatni sezon na wypożyczeniu w Stambule, ale włodarze Galatasaray nie doszli do porozumienia z Juventusem w sprawie sumy odstępnego. *Reprezentanci wrócili do Juve :Piłkarze Juventusu trenują już w komplecie. Mimo że drużyna mistrza Włoch przystąpiła do zajęć przygotowawczych już 12 dni temu, dopiero dziś dołączyli do niej piłkarze, którzy grali w finale Euro 2012. Wspomniani gracze to Gigi Buffon, Andrea Barzagli, Leonardo Bonucci, Giorgio Chiellini, Emanuele Giaccherini, Claudio Marchisio, Andrea Pirlo, a także zakontraktowany niedawno Sebastian Giovinco. Ostatni z wymienionych piłkarzy trafił do Turynu za 11 milionów euro z innego klubu Serie A - Parmy. Juventus zagra w najbliższym czasie mecze towarzyskie z Herthą, Benficą oraz Malagą. 120px|right *Caceres straci początek sezonu :Martin Caceres uszkodził więzadła w kolanie i straci pierwsze mecze nowego sezonu Serie A. Jak poinformowali lekarze Juventusu, zawodnika, który doznał urazu w trakcie sobotniego turnieju Trofeo TIM, czeka 45-dniowa rehabilitacja. Jak wykazały dzisiejsze badania, Caceres będzie pauzował co najmniej miesiąc. Wszystko wskazuje jednak na to, że jego przerwa w grze potrwa około sześć tygodni. W dniu dzisiejszym potwierdzono także, że na około 20 dni z gry wypadł Simone Pepe. Pomocnik Juventusu zmaga się urazem ścięgna udowego. *Trofeo TIM: Zwycięstwo Interu :Tegoroczna edycja Trofeo TIM zakończyła się zwycięstwem piłkarzu Interu. Popularni Nerazzurri nie pozostawili złudzeń Juventusowi oraz Milanowi, zgromadzając w dwóch meczach komplet sześciu punktów. Opis wszystkich trzech 45-minutowych meczów przedstawiamy poniżej: Fatalny błąd Lucio przyczynił się do porażki Juventusu w pierwszym meczu przeciwko Interowi. Brazylijczyk, który jeszcze kilka tygodni temu występował w koszulce Nerazzurrich, zaliczył "asystę" przy bramce Philippe Coutinho. Spotkanie turnieju było niezwykle wyrównane, a o końcowym rezultacie przesądziła akcja z 11. minuty gry. Piłkarze Starej Damy mogli odpowiedzieć co prawda wyrównującym golem, ale nieskutecznością raził Fabio Quagliarella. :Inter - Juventus 1:0 :bramki:'1:0 Coutinho 11' :'Inter: Handanovic; Mbaye (Silvestre 39), Ranocchia, Chivu, Jonathan; Guarin, Cambiasso; Zanetti, Palacio (Longo 39), Coutinho (Nagatomo 34); Milito :Juventus: Storari; Masi, Lucio, Caceres; Lichtsteiner, Vidal, Marrone, Asamoah, De Ceglie; Matri, Quagliarella :Juventus powetował sobie porażkę z Interem, wygrywając w drugim meczu turnieju z Milanem. Jedyna bramka padła po rzucie karnym Mirko Vucinicia. Kibice Rossonerich są przekonani, że zawodnik Starej Damy nie był faulowany, a jedynie symulował. Zdania na ten temat są jednak podzielone. Sporo kontrowersji wzbudziła także sytuacja z udziałem Mario Yepesa. Defensor Rossonerich zagrywał ręką we własnym polu karnym. Sędzia pozostał jednak niewzruszony i nie zdecydował się na podyktowanie drugiej jedenastki. Piłkarze Milanu w końcowych minutach przycisnęli swoich rywali, ale mimo sytuacji Boatenga oraz Robinho nie doprowadzili do wyrównania. :Juventus - Milan 1:0 :bramki: 1:0 Vucinić 30' (k.) :Milan: Amelia; De Sciglio, Bonera, Yepes, Taiwo; Traorè, Ambrosini, Emanuelson; Boateng; Robinho, El Shaarawy :Juventus: Storari (Leali 25); Masi, Lucio, Caceres (Lichtsteiner 45); Pepe (Untersee 38), Padoin, Vidal (Pazienza 25), Asamoah, Ziegler; Boakye, Vucinic (Matri 43) :Wygrana nad Milanem sprawiła, że popularni Nerazzurri po raz trzeci z rzędu sięgnęli po zwycięstwo w Trofeo TIM. Trzeci mecz turnieju zaczął się dość niespodziewanie po myśli Rossonerich, którzy za sprawą Stephana El Shaarawy’ego wyszli w 16. minucie na prowadzenie. Inter zdołał jednak ostatecznie przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją korzyść, a na listę strzelców wpisywali się Freddy Guarin i Rodrigo Palacio. :Milan - Inter 1:2 :bramki: El Shaarawy 16', Guarin 26', Palacio 34' :Inter: Belec; Mbaye (Jonathan 20), Silvestre, Chivu, Nagatomo (Bianchetti 38); Zanetti, Guarin, Cambiasso; Palacio (Pasa 43), Coutinho (Benassi 43); Milito (Longo 28) :Milan: Amelia (Pazzagli 20); De Sciglio, Albertazzi (Iotti 43), Acerbi, Antonini; Traorè (Prosenik 40), Ambrosini, Emanuelson; Boateng (Carmona 20); El Shaarawy (Emanuelson 32), Ganz :Tabela końcowa Trofeo TIM wygląda następująco: :1. Inter 6 pkt :2. Juventus 3 pkt :3. Milan 0 pkt 120px|right *Juventus namieszał w sprawie Destro :Genoa nie ma wątpliwości, że gdyby nie "niecne poczynania" Juventusu, Mattia Destro byłby już dziś piłkarzem Romy. Utalentowany 20-latek nie zaakceptował w piątek oferty Galliorossich, gdyż skontaktowali się z nim nagle włodarze Starej Damy. Przedstawiciele Juventusu przekonali Destro, by ten wstrzymał się z podpisywaniem kontraktu i zamiast tego wysłuchał propozycji mistrzów Włoch. Spekuluje się, że Stara Dama jest gotowa zaoferować 20-latkowi znacznie lepsze warunki finansowe. Oburzony całą sprawą jest dyrektor sportowy Genoi, Pietro Lo Monaco: - Naprawdę nie wiem jak to wszystko się zakończy. Roma od dłuższego czasu zabiega o Destro, ale jak wiemy nie od dziś, futbolem żądzą pieniądze. To właśnie z tego względu wszystko stanęło w martwym punkcie. Spekuluje się, że Destro wznowi negocjacje z Romą w najbliższy poniedziałek. *Del Piero wciąż nie podjął decyzji :Alessandro Del Piero przyznał, że ciągle nie ma pojęcia w jakim klubie będzie występował w nadchodzącym sezonie. Mistrz Świata z 2006 roku jest wolnym zawodnikiem od kilku tygodni, gdy to pożegnał się z nim turyński Juventus. 37-letni napastnik łączony był z przenosinami do Stanów Zjednoczonych, Argentyny lub Azji. W sobotę Włoch przebywał w Japonii, gdzie wystąpił w spotkaniu charytatywnym na rzecz osób dotkniętych zeszłorocznym tsunami, jednak zapytany o możliwość kontynuowania kariery w Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni, legendarny zawodnik zaprzeczył. W dalszym ciągu nie wiem gdzie będę grać w przyszłym sezonie, lecz fakt, że jestem bez klubu, pozwolił mi dzisiaj tutaj być, więc było to chyba przeznaczenie. To będzie poważna decyzja po 19-latach w Juventusie, jednak jestem bardzo spokojny i z moim następnym zespołem zacznę nową wielką przygodę, znowu będę mógł cieszyć się futbolem tak jak dzisiaj. 91-krotny reprezentant Włoch trafił do Juventusu w 1993 roku z Padovy i tego lata opuścił Turyn jako rekordzista Bianconerich pod względem występów oraz zdobytych bramek. 120px|right *Zola pragnie sprowadzić Del Piero :Nowy menedżer Watfordu Gianfranco Zola chce sprowadzić na Vicarage Road napastnika Alessandro Del Piero. Włoch jest wolnym zawodnikiem, po tym jak z końcem czerwca wygasła jego umowa z Juventusem. W zamyśle właściciela klubu, w "The Hornets" ma występować duża liczba włoskich piłkarzy. Zarówno prezes jak i szkoleniowiec pochodzą z Półwyspu Apenińskiego, dlatego bliski sercu jest im styl, który prezentują drużyny z Serie A. Del Piero miałby być ich pierwszym dużym wzmocnieniem z ligi włoskiej, jednak na pewno nie ostatnim. Sam Alex z przyjemnością przeniósłby się na Wyspy Brytyjskie, ale jego ambicją jest gra w Premier League. Watford występuje w Championship i mimo ambitnych planów, nikt nie liczy, że w przeciągu roku "The Golden Boys" wywalczą awans. *Van Persie chce rozmawiać z klubem :Robin van Persie, którego przyszłość w Arsenalu stoi pod znakiem zapytania, powrócił do treningów z resztą zespołu. Jak poinformowali Kanonierzy, reprezentant Holandii liczy na to, że sprawa jego ewentualnego odejścia z klubu wyjaśni się w przeciągu kilkunastu najbliższych dni. Van Persie wydał niedawno oświadczenie, w którym napisał, iż nie zamierza przedłużać wygasającego wraz z końcem sezonu kontraktu. W ostatnich dniach pojawiły się jednak informacje, jakoby najlepszy napastnik Arsenalu był gotowy zmienić zdanie i przystać na propozycję Arsene'a Wengera. Jak wyjaśnił rzecznik samego klubu, obie strony zasiądą niebawem do wspólnych negocjacji. - Robin wrócił w poniedziałek do treningów i jasno zaznaczył, że chce jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z władzami klubu. Nie ustaliliśmy jednak terminu tego spotkania. Van Persie, który znajduje się m.in. na celowniku Juventusu Turyn, zdobył w ubiegłym sezonie 30 goli w Premier League. 120px|right *Conte zadowolony z nowych graczy :Trener Juventusu Antonio Conte jest zadowolony z dotychczasowych nabytków drużyny. Jednocześnie zaznacza, iż jego klub poluje na kolejnych graczy. Ekipa "Starej Damy" sięgnęła po mistrzostwo Włoch w ubiegłym sezonie i szykuje się do zmagań m.in. w Lidze Mistrzów. Do drużyny już trafili Sebastian Giovinco, Lucio, Mauricio Isla i Kwadwo Asamoah. To piłkarze, którzy byli priorytetowi na liście życzeń szkoleniowca Bianconerich. Jestem bardzo zadowolony z transferów. Giovinco to piłkarz, którego chciałem od dawna. On potrafi strzelać gole, a także stwarzać partnerom doskonałe sytuacje. Lucio to z kolei czołowy obrońca na świecie. Wystarczy spojrzeć w jego piłkarskie CV. Liczę też na Islę i Asamoaha, bo to gracze, którzy powinni sobie poradzić w Lidze Mistrzów. Opiekun mistrzów Włoch twierdzi, że do pełni szczęścia brakuje mu jeszcze jednego klasowego napastnika. - Co prawda, po zespole Milanu mamy najlepszy atak w całej lidze, ale zawsze jest jeszcze miejsce, by tę pozycję wzmocnić - uważa Antonio Conte. *Pazzini zaproszony na rozmowy :Giampaolo Pazzini ma spotkać się dziś z włodarzami Interu, by przedyskutować sprawę transferu do innego klubu. Zainteresowani pozyskaniem włoskiego napastnika są podobno Juventus, Lazio, a także Werder Brema. Były zawodnik Sampdorii Genua został poinformowany w ubiegłym tygodniu, iż nie znajduje się w planach szkoleniowca Andrei Stramaccioniego. Spekuluje się, że 27-latek będzie rozważać dziś oferty innych klubów. Niewykluczone, że już na pierwszym spotkaniu z Interem obie strony dojdą do porozumienia w sprawie wyboru nowego pracodawcy. Nawet jeśli Pazzini zostanie na kilka kolejnych tygodni w Mediolanie, Stramaccioni nie ma zamiaru korzystać z jego usług w spotkaniach przygotowawczych do nowego sezonu. 120px|right *Kto w Juventusie przejmie 10 po Del Piero? Buffon faworytem mediów :Wciąż nie wiadomo, kto w przyszłym sezonie ubierze koszulkę Juventusu z numerem 10. Dotychczas występował w niej Alessandro Del Piero, który tego lata zakończył przygodę ze "Starą Damą". Media spekulują, że z dziesiątką będzie występował Sebastian Giovinco, Claudio Marchisio lub Stevan Jovetić, mający przenieść się do Turynu z Fiorentiny. Jak donosi jednak "La Gazetta dello Sport", faworytem do przejęcia numeru po Del Piero jest bramkarz Giangluigi Buffon, który nie jest zbytnio przywiązany do "jedynki" na plecach. Dziennikarze przypominają, że będąc graczem Parmy, bramkarz grał z numerami 88 i 77. W środę prezydent "Starej Damy", Andrea Agnelli przyznał, że sprawa ma duże znaczenie dla całego klubu. *News:Ghański talent piłkarzem Juventusu :Richmond Boakye został nowym zawodnikiem Juventusu - poinformowały włoskie media. "Stara Dama" zapłaciła za prawa do połowy karty zawodnika 4 mln euro. Ghańczyk pozostaje w połowie własnością CFC Genoi. Snajper w poprzednim sezonie występował na wypożyczeniu w drugoligowym Sassuolo, gdzie zdobył 10 bramek. W środę 19-latek pojawił się w Turynie, gdzie przejdzie testy medyczne. Boakye najprawdopodobniej pojedzie z Juventusem na zgrupowanie przedsezonowe, ale nie zostanie w kadrze zespołu i pójdzie na wypożyczenie do jednego z klubów Serie B. Kategoria:Strona główna